Trissa Norte
}} Biography Trissa Norte is a survivor of the 74th Hunger Games. Storyline Season 1= A Reaping of Life The first tribute reaped in District 8 is Trissa Norte, who cries and sobs dramatically, and begs her older sister to volunteer for her, but her sister refuses, as a heartbroken and betrayed Trissa is taken onto the stage. The next tribute is Rigen Finnex, who promises to protect Trissa on behalf of Trissa's older sister because he is friends with her. Trissa clings to him as they prepare to ride to the capitol. Party of 24 Trissa and Rigen enter next, wearing simple cloth outfits. Trissa is crying and holds Rigen's hand as he stands strong, protecting her, and Aivius reminds the audience how Rigen promised to protect Trissa, and the audience sighs sadly Swim or Sink Trissa practices climbing on the rock wall, when suddenly she falls, landing hard on her back and losing her breath. She begins to cry from the pain, however, Rigen is busy doing another obstacle course and doesn't come to help, but instead, Cassen does. Cassen promises that if Trissa and Rigen get separated in the arena, they can work together too. Bloodbathed Further away from the cornucopia, Aislin, already armed with a metal staff, charges Trissa, hitting her hard and knocking her over, and aims to drive the staff through her skull, when Rigen yells and runs towards Aislin, who noticing his approach, strikes him hard with the staff, causing him to drop to the ground. Trissa gets up and runs as Aislin repeatedly beats Rigen with the staff. Nightfall Trissa cries upon seeing that Rigen gave his life for hers. Sunrise Trissa lays back in a broken down train in a factory filled city. Her stomach growls, causing her to go out to search for food when she is spotted by Brenner. In fear, Trissa runs back into the train, but Brenner follows her, charging at her, and knocking her unconscious. Call of Death Trissa awakens, naked, bruised and tried to the handrails in the train car. Brenner walks in also naked, and wielding a knife, telling Trissa that he is going to kill her. Trissa cries out and screams for help, but nobody is there to listen as Brenner goes behind her and begins to rape her. Aston and Aislin navigate the caves and hear someone screaming from far away, approaching the opening, to see the factory filled trainyard. They run towards the source of the screaming, the train car where Brenner was still raping Trissa. Brenner climaxes when Aislin bursts in, pulling Brenner off, but only succeeding after he has finished deep inside of the sobbing Trissa. Aston tells Aislin to stop, and take care of Trissa, as she is bleeding from her vagina, and he doesn't know what to do about that. Feast The siren sounds off at 7:30, and Aislin and Aston return to the cornucopia with Trissa, to find Holland, who managed to avoid getting stuck anywhere fatal by the arrow. Aston suggests that something in the feast might be able to help her. Aislin agrees, and the three hide inside of the cornucopia. The tributes all hide in the caves near the cornucopia, or somewhere around it, as the hovercraft carrying the feast flies into view. As it lowers its cargo the ground, the forcefield in the arena blows out, and the illusion of a bright blue sky is suddenly interrupted by a grey one filled with circular ships of various sizes. A ship suddenly flies by, slicing through the hovercraft, destroying it, sending its shattered hull crashing to the ground. Another military fortified hovercraft arrives and touches down in the cornucopia. President Spark walks out and demands that all the tributes get inside. Trissa needs no convincing. The tributes are then flown back to the capitol. Trissa wakes up last, and the doctors inform her that she luckily has suffered no permanent damage to her body due to the trauma of the games. Trissa is relieved until the doctor tells her that there is also bad news. President Spark enters to tell Trissa that when Brenner raped her, she became pregnant. Trissa breaks down sobbing upon hearing this. |-|Season 2=Second tab content goes here. Abilities Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Category:District 8